Reflexão
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: “Apenas um pensamento permeava a minha mente, aliás, apenas uma pessoa estava em minha mente e em meu coração...” AoixUruha - Uruha POV/ShortFic/Kawaii


**Título da Fic:** Reflexão

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha.

**Classificação:** Slash/ Short Fic/ Kawaii/ POV

**Capítulo:** Único

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta: ** Uy-chan/ Bella Potter Malfoy

**Direitos Autorais: **Eu não possuo nenhum dos the GazettE, infelizmente, afinal a escravidão já foi abolida há muito tempo. Além do que vocês acham mesmo que se eu possuísse pelo menos um homem daqueles, eu estaria gastando meu tempo escrevendo fics??

**Sinopse:** "Apenas um pensamento permeava a minha mente, aliás, apenas uma pessoa estava em minha mente e em meu coração.". Uruha POV

**oooOOOooo**

**Reflexão**

_Aiko Hosokawa_

Era noite em Tóquio, mas a cidade lá embaixo estava completamente acordada. Assim como eu, parado na sacada de meu apartamento, sentindo a brisa fria afagando minhas madeixas, tocando minhas pernas e braços desnudos, já que eu estava usando apenas o short e a camiseta que habitualmente vestia para dormir.

Apenas um pensamento permeava a minha mente, aliás, apenas uma pessoa estava em minha mente e em meu coração. Não sei quando me percebi apaixonado. Simplesmente, em um dia comum, olhei para o lado e lá estava ele... Incrivelmente belo, e um click aconteceu, assim, do nada, e percebi que o meu sentimento em relação a esta pessoa transcendia a uma simples amizade, ao companheirismo de banda. Era amor, do mais puro e verdadeiro.

Foi difícil manter oculta essa verdade. A cada vez que aqueles olhos escuros recaíam sobre mim, a cada sorriso que era lançado por meu amado, eu sentia uma vontade louca de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo com toda a intensidade da paixão que ardia em mim.

O mais complicado, sem dúvidas, foi o dia em que finalmente ele percebeu que havia algo diferente e me chamou para uma conversa, fazendo inúmeras perguntas. 'O que está acontecendo com você?' Foi a primeira delas. A que veio a seguir me doeu profundamente... 'Fiz algo de errado para você se afastar de mim?'.

Nesse momento senti vontade de chorar, de gritar o quanto eu o amava mais do que já amei outro alguém em minha vida. No entanto, apenas permaneci em silêncio, baixando meu rosto por não suportar olhar para aqueles tristes orbes negros, mas o que eu podia fazer se tinha a plena convicção de que meu platônico amor não era correspondido? Não dá para virar para um amigo de longa data e simplesmente dizer 'eu te amo'! Eu não podia arriscar!

Para o meu mais completo estranhamento algo inusitado ocorreu. Os braços dele me envolveram ternamente e eu fiquei completamente confuso, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de senti-lo junto a mim, pelo menos uma vez! Retribuí o abraço, afundando meu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno alguns centímetros mais baixo.

Apreciei o perfume masculino e suave que vinha dele, apertando meus dedos contra o dorso esguio, desejando afoitamente não deixá-lo escapar e o carinho que recebi em minhas madeixas me fez sentir querido... Um amigo querido, nada mais...

Foi impossível conter as pequenas lágrimas que brotaram em meus olhos, cada qual escorrendo solitária em uma das maçãs do rosto até tocar o pescoço dele... E para minha infelicidade, ou felicidade, o ocorrido não passou despercebido.

Ele separou os corpos, um olhar preocupado em sua face e os dedos frios secaram o rasto de água salgada. Novamente ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo... Os olhos dele transmitiam tanto carinho, tanto cuidado, que eu fiquei mais emocionado, e embora já não chorasse mais, perdi o controle e apenas disse:

"Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, Aoi-san."

O que se seguiu foi algo que, até hoje, me parece irreal. Uma expressão de espanto se desenhou naquela face linda, mas havia certo divertimento, uma euforia expressa no brilho intenso do olhar cor de trevas e então, a mão que estava em minha face deslizou para minha nuca e, antes que eu pudesse me dar contar, fui puxado para um beijo.

Obviamente fiquei estático no primeiro momento, mas logo o agarrei com paixão, entrelaçando meus dedos nas madeixas escuras e macias, aprofundando o contato, procurando saciar a sede que havia em mim como se aquela fosse à única oportunidade que me seria dada.

Eu queria que aquilo nunca acabasse e prolonguei o máximo que pude aquele momento. Nem ao menos sei quanto tempo se passou, apenas posso imaginar que foram vários minutos, os mais doces instantes que eu poderia imaginar.

Quando finalmente o beijo chegou ao fim, eu o abracei apertado, meu corpo todo ardendo em um desejo insano, mas meu peito doía com a certeza de que aquilo jamais se repetiria e, depois do paraíso que havia sido beijar aquela boca, eu caía num inferno gelado por ter consciência de que jamais o faria novamente. Pouco me importava os motivos do moreno ter feito aquilo. Na verdade, isso nem me passou pela cabeça naquele instante.

"Uru-chan...".

O ouvi murmurar com sua voz levemente aguda enquanto voltava a acariciar meus cabelos tão ternamente! Eu sentia o perfume, as formas sob meu toque, quentes e macias, e não conseguia conter o meu desejo de mais... Mais de Aoi. Eu queria senti-lo em mim, era mais do que física essa necessidade, era psicológica, emocional, e não tinha idéia do que fazer com isso.

"... Eu também te amo.".

Ao ouvi essas palavras que romperam minha linha de raciocínio, senti que cada parte de mim se retesou e só pude erguer o rosto, os olhos arregalados, para me deparar com o sorriso mais sincero que já havia visto naquela face.

"Impossível.". Afirmei meio aéreo.

Então senti ambos os braços dele envolvendo a minha cintura, me puxando sensualmente e aquela boca, minha perdição, curvou-se em um sorriso safado.

"Não é assim tão difícil te amar.". Ele brincou.

Minha mente relutava em crer, mas meu coração estava disparado, batendo forte e rápido. Meu corpo parecia pegar fogo, aquela emoção era forte e nova para mim e eu apenas fui capaz de aproximar meus lábios dos dele, com o olhar fixo nos orbes escuros.

"Então prove...". Pedi, em um murmúrio.

Ah, sim, ele provou! O desejo que o beijo que se seguiu revelou foi à prova que eu precisava, o reconheci facilmente, pois era o mesmo que havia em mim. No entanto, Aoi foi ainda mais longe, para o meu mais completo deleite...

Levou-me para a casa dele, me fazendo deitar naquela cama, na qual eu já havia estado tantas vezes antes sozinho, expulsando-o de lá para, secretamente, apreciar o perfume que ficava impregnado nos lençóis, e então me amou...

Uma... Duas... Três... Várias vezes, levando meu corpo ao limite, me deixando incapaz de outra coisa senão gemer, pedir por mais e dizer, repetidas vezes, que eu o amava e, a cada vez que ele me respondia o mesmo, eu me sentia mais no paraíso.

Eu poderia supor que tudo iria acabar depois do ato, mas estava errado, depois de tudo tomamos um longo banho, trocamos carícias e senti-las era tão bom quanto os atos mais intensos. Voltamos para cama e nos deitamos em lençóis limpos, meu corpo cansado se aconchegou ao dele e dormi o sono mais tranqüilo de minha vida.

Tanta coisa aconteceu depois disso... O tempo passou e cá estou eu, na varanda do apartamento, a cidade em movimento lá em baixo e aqui dentro o silêncio domina. É a minha casa e do meu amado há exatos sete dias...

"Insônia?". A pergunta veio suave e sonolenta, assim como as mãos que circularam minha cintura.

"Só estou pensando um pouco...". Respondi, cobrindo suas mãos com as minhas, deixando a cabeça pender para o lado e levemente para trás.

"Em mim, eu espero.". Ouvi, recebendo um beijo suave no pescoço.

"E o que te faz supor isso?". Não consegui conter o tom de desdém.

"Ora, eu sou lindo, sexy e o amor da sua vida. Acho que é o suficiente, não?". Sou obrigado a rir dessas palavras que foram ditas como se fossem a verdade mais óbvia do mundo. Bom, na verdade elas eram mesmo...

"Convencido!"

O moreno também riu e se afastou, e me virei para encará-lo. Aoi ainda estava com aquela cara de quem acabou de acordar... Era tão adorável!

"Vem comigo?". Ele me pediu, erguendo a não esquerda. Estranhamente estremeci, meu coração acelerou e um calor gostoso me invadiu... Era o sentimento familiar que meu amado sempre despertava em mim nos momentos tão corriqueiros, mesmo depois de um ano e sete dias juntos.

"Sempre.". Respondi com um meio sorriso nos lábios, pegando a mão estendida e indo ao quarto. Sem dúvidas não havia felicidade maior do que estar ao lado da pessoa amada.

Fim.

**oooOOOooo**

Nota da Autora:

(Crise emo) Não, não fui eu quem escreveu algo tão minúsculo!! (Olha para o texto)

Droga! Fui eu mesma! Mas posso explicar! Essa... 'Coisa' que ouso chamar de fic foi produzida logo nos primeiros dias do meu emprego novo, aconteceu que ficamos sem rede nos computadores, ou seja, não havia o que fazer! Minha imaginação não queria fluir para nenhuma de minhas outras fanfics e assim, nasceu "Reflexão". Um filho muito pequeno, mas que, lendo hoje, achei bonitinho e resolvi publicar, coisa que até outro dia não pretendia...

Enfim... Gostaria de receber comentário, nem que seja um "Pó, autora, isso não se faz! Ta pequeno demais!" rsrsrs

Obrigada a Uy-chan (Bella Potter Malfoy) por betar essa fic. Adoro você fofa!

Aiko Hosokawa

Escrita em: 26/02/2008

Resolvi publicar em: 15/05/2008


End file.
